Playtime isn't always fun
by MadameHarkness91
Summary: Ianto & Jack smut, With a little from twilight streets.


**This is my first FanFic, hopefully i will get time to finish it of but let me know what you think i'm looking forward to reading the comments. It's also roughly based on the idea of 'the twilight streets', as in the ideas of clowns. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Kimii x**

Months before the incident with Gray, Jack had given Tosh his slightly bigger time agent's wrist strap, Tosh had managed to configure it to be tuned in with the rift frequencies. This started creating problems in Jack and Ianto's relationship causing them to spend less and less time together, one second he would be in the act and the next he would be called into the hub for something that was so minute, the one day Jack was called in because a item of which could only be described as 'alien', later Tosh discovered it was not worth the call out of bed. Jack made sure that he had called Tosh in not caring that it was half past two in the morning and the team had only gone home around two hours ago, as she answered the phone Jack bursted out "Tosh… You… Me… Hub… Now!" slightly out of breath being as he had just been broken from Ianto's embrace, not giving her chance to ask why he put closed the comms system.

Two months later …  
Ianto sat in the office, after everyone has gone making it a late night as usual; he began to think to himself. What should he do that night? Jack was away, or so he thought, so he had no one to be with. Another night alone in front of the telly with a bottle of wine. Sounds like a plan, he thought, I'll just finish doing the accounting, tidy up a bit, lock up and head home.

Ianto sat at jack's desk looking for a calculator; he found one, sat down to get started. It was taking longer than he thought he had been there over an hour now and was getting restless, expecting Jack to burst in anytime. Then he heard his phone go in his jacket pocket, it was well after midnight, he wondered who could be up at this hour. Ianto looked at the phone, it was a text from Jack "I know your still there, go home" he read. Ianto let out a little giggle and a long sigh. He missed Jack when he went off on his trips, no one there to keep him company on these lonely Cardiff nights. Ianto packed up his things and headed home.

Despite the chilling breeze from the bay it was a casually warm night at Cardiff bay, Ianto liked the quiet he got from walking home, that way it gave him time to think to himself being as the Hub was not the quietest setting even when the others had gone home, there was still MyFanwy and the weevils . It normally didn't take him long to get back but tonight he was dawdling, he was watching the stars go by and watching the couples walking past, wishing for Jack to be there to take his hand and that he normal relationship with Jack, but he knew it would never work. They hardly spent time together; Ianto sighed again and walked on with a slight rush now because he was sure he saw something in the darkness, a speeding car threw light up the alleyway, Ianto thought the person was wearing a mask, the mask reminded him of jack in a most peculiar way, jack detested clowns ever since he was a child, although that was long ago he hadn't forgotten how the clown had sneaked into his room and jumped out of his wardrobe just to say boo!

Finally Ianto arrived at his door, it was ajar who was in there or what it could be anything, since the faeries in Gwen's apartment a year ago he didn't feel safe when he was alone. He eased slowly in through the door and withdrew his modified sig hauer with 'torchwood' embossed on the side. He couldn't decide whether to put the light on but if he did what ever or who ever was in his apartment might attack him so he decided to leave it off although it impaired his sight Ianto thought his 20/20 vision wouldn't be too affected. Ianto noticed a distinct coat thrown on his floor, only because he almost fell over it. What was Jacks coat doing on the floor, he was supposed to be in Glasgow checking on Torchwood 2.

'Jack' Ianto paused and waited for a reply 'Come on jack, stop playing tricks I've had a bad day'. Still no reply, Ianto continued into the living room, and spotted a light blanketing the floor in the hall opposite his room, all of the torchwood details that he had been taken working on was in there. Ianto peered round his door, there was no need for alarm it was just Jack, naked. 'Why didn't you call and tell me you was coming? And what do you want jack?'

'Why Yan, was you going to bring someone else home', Jack's face lit up thinking of another to join in there sexual adventures 'you promised me some fun this week, and it's Friday tomorrow and still I haven't had you this week, what's wrong?' Ianto just shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the pile of paper work he still had in the corner. 'Yan don't worry ill give you an extension' Jack said with a wink.

'Jack, what do you want?'

'Yan, I thought I made it obvious, I WANT YOU!'

'Too bad, you'll have to wait' Ianto said with a grin on his face.

'What about a coffee then, I've been lying here naked waiting for ages need something to warm me up and being as you wont do it……' Ianto quickly butted in 'yet', Jack continued 'yet,' producing a grin the size of a Cheshire cat's 'can I please have a coffee?'

Ianto turned around and walked out of his room, ran toward the kitchen, their previous adventures had made Ianto more open to try food play. Ianto thought Jack wants an adventure he'll get one; he grabbed some squirting cream and ran back towards their room throwing clothes items off on the way. 'Yan, I only wanted a coffee' Jack said with a smile on his face knowing that Ianto wanted it as much as him, although they would have to conduct a major clean up operation in the morning but he wasn't bothered.

'I do want it and well… this cream gave me an idea' Ianto grinned looking towards Jack, he knew that last time they used food it got a bit messy, but he was frustrated and wanted that shag that was being offered basically on a plate.

Ianto only had a few items of clothes left on but jack soon had taken care of that, the candles where a blaze in the background providing the only light, jack had tried so hard to resist his lovers touch because the night was supposed to be romantic but there was just something about Ianto that seemed to scream to be touched, caressed by Jack and Jack just couldn't say no. Ianto sat on the edge of the bed to take his socks off, he just had something about being completely exposed and plus wearing socks whist having sex seemed very granddaddy to him. Jack crawled down the bed and started to kiss Ianto's neck, sliding his hands round the contours of his body making Ianto shiver the excitement overwhelmed him, Jack had never seen someone take off their socks so quickly in his lifetime. Ianto now fully naked just looked at jack, he was used to jack initiating it, without a sound jack pushed Ianto backwards splaying his naked body over the rose petal covered bed and continued to kiss him. Ianto stopped.

'Jack aren't you going to use that' he said pointing over to the cream on the bed side table.

Jack smiled 'thought you'd never ask.' Jack leaned over to get it and Ianto took advantage of Jack position and unknowingness, and moved his hand towards his groin making Jack look back with excitement, and still with a smile on his face knowing he's managed to get his lover to do what he wanted, although he did question why Ianto was not being his submissive self as he was normally, but Ianto's sudden change in mood made Jack think that he could be in for a night of lustful love making.

Ianto pushed Jack over on to the floor, it was a good job the bed was so low and that their clothes made it a comfy landing. Shocked Jack just lay their looking down his toned torso to his loved one gently kissing his thigh and getting higher with each kiss, taking his time making sure each kiss was sensuous and thorough covering as much flesh as he could reach with his lips, these kisses made Jack produce the oddest little noises as he moved round his thigh towards his groin, Ianto was amused by this because Jack was trying to keep in as much as he could so he didn't know that it affected him, even though Ianto tried as much as he could to cause this reaction knowing Jack for so long he knew what to turn him on and this was working.

'Oh… Fuck…. God… Yan…'

Jack noticed Ianto look at him as he was kissing the muscular thigh, and noticed the boyish glint in his eye, 'having fun?'

'Yan… Don't… Stop'

'Yes, _Sir_' Ianto also knew that Jack enjoyed being called sir during there love making sessions.

'Oh… Yeah… Yan, How did you learn how to make me shiver like this'

Ianto just smiled and noticed the can of spray cream lying under his bed. Grabbed the can, shook it. When the cream had stiffened he sprayed it round the base of Jack's hardening cock and started to work his way Jack's huge in built weapon of mass orgasmic power, while playing with Jack's balls in his free hand being as the other was keeping him steady enough to perform, as Ianto's tongue teased Jack, Jack felt himself slipping away normally he could hold off an orgasm but Ianto defiantly wasn't holding back, in a sudden twit of delight Jacks hand flew up and grabbed Ianto making him pause for a second, he wasn't ready to climax with his lover yet, well not until he had had his turn teasing, according to Ianto's diary was very good, even better than Lisa's, that was the only time he had mentioned Lisa in his diary without expressing pain and loss, so Jack saw this as an achievement.

'Ianto Jones, you bad boy making me feel like this, I am not ready to end this'

Ianto smiled and whispered softly into Jack ear, 'Well _sir_... punish me'

'I intend to' said Jack, with a look of extreme delight, reaching under the bed once more to pull a box out marked 'Jack's DO NOT TOUCH !' in big red letters, ' What do you fancy yan?'

Ianto's face looked confused, he had never noticed the box, and he noticed everything specially anything in his flat, 'when...'

'Yan, I only brought it tonight, you not loosing you touch, that's for definite'

'Well Jack, I don't know what's in there so anything.... fun', said the Welshman wondering what was coming his way, literally.

Jack hand plunged into the box, had a feel around, this was a man on a mission. Next thing Ianto knew he saw a pair of handcuffs thrown on the bed, closely followed by the cream then jack left the room for a second, Ianto wondered what he was doing but he wasn't gone for long and brought back a blue ice cube bag that he had put into the freezer while waiting for his lover to come home, Ianto couldn't help but wonder did he plan this all night long, while he was at work, meanwhile as Jack threw Ianto on to the wooden bed, which seemed perfect to tie him down to with the embellished handcuffs, Jack's vortex manipulator started to glow under his thick woollen military coat producing a slight blue haze.

Ianto couldn't move. 'Jack hurry up already'

'What's the rush Yan, I'm enjoying the view' Jack said starting to kiss Ianto's lips, then the sensual kiss developed just by Jack biting Ianto's lip, then Jack looked Ianto in the eye, winked and moved down to Ianto's cock, taking it with his tongue and liking the length with the odd kiss every now and again. Ianto couldn't help but show how much he was enjoying the little session, he tried so hard but couldn't stop the moaning, his body arched.

Jack withdrew his tongue and opened the ice cube bag getting one out. Hid it in his hand and kissed Ianto once more then ran the now slightly melted ice cube round Ianto's nipples making them erect. Then he softly blew down Ianto's side, making him giggle.  
'Since when has my Ianto been ticklish' Jack said with a smile on his face.

Then going back down to Ianto's thigh as close as he could get to Ianto's ever hardening cock. Jack ran his tongue up towards Ianto's balls then kissing them, and placing his mouth round Ianto's hard cock ready to deep throat his man. 'J-J-Jaaaaack', although Jack was deep throating him now he managed to give the cheeky smile everyone knew and loved. Ianto's cock twitched.

Jack stopped.

'Don't stop Jack'

'I'm not ready for you to come yet'

'Ready' Jack grinned evilly.

Ianto bobbed his head. Jack reached over to the set of drawers that sat beside Ianto's bed and pulled out a tube of lube, that was kept there for such emergencies and squeezed the tubes contents into his hand and rubbed it between his palms to warm it up and applied it to his own cock, while Ianto lay there helplessly tied to the bed watching his partner give him self a hand job in front of him, Jack's then lubed hands undone the handcuffs allowing Ianto to be helped up and the pushed back down to to the bed face down and then lubed then inserted his hard cock into Ianto penetrating him. Ianto moaned in beautiful pain, as Jack set up a rhythm of which Ianto kept it time with his moaning, Then Jack moved one of his hands towards Ianto's cock and grabbed it and started to move his big hands in time with the thrusting rhythm, before long Ianto and Jack both climaxed together then lay cradling one another on the bed.

'Beep........... Beep.............'

The couple looked exhausted and confused because they knew what that sound was, it was Jack's vortex manipulator, Jack stood up and with Ianto's delight was still very much naked with his cock glistening with lube, reached down to his pile of clothes in the corner of the room and began to dig through it to find his manipulator.

Finally Jack found it and pressed a button to release a voice message from a computerized voice 'Intrusion Alert 0200 hours'

Jack glanced at the clock it was 2:30 now, the intruder could have done anything in those 30 minutes. 'Ianto.. Up' Ianto could tell Jack was still wanting more but got up reluctantly.

'Jack...' Ianto said with also a loss of breath to his voice.

'Yes'

'Thank you, can you give me a hand getting dressed'

'Ianto, I love you but we've got to get to the hub and I know how carried away we can get but I'll make it up to you later......... Promise'

'Captain' Jack turned round, 'I'll hold you to that promise'

Ianto picked up Jack's old grey RAF coat and held it for a second for his lover as he got the rest of his clothes on, Jack looked over to Ianto and noticed the younger man holding his coat with a longing and smiled.

'Yan?' Jack broke Ianto's concentration.

'Yes?'

'Coat.'

Ianto looked at his lover, 'Magic Word Captain.'

'After all that I've given you tonight I still need to say please?' Jack looked over to Ianto and received a swift nod of the head, 'Okay, coat… please'

Jack received his coat and threw the now slightly stained coat on , moments later the pair were dressed and running down the bay towards the hub.

'Jack, your coat?'

'What about it?' Jack looked around with confusion.

'There's something on the back.'

Jack smiled 'Yan, I'm sure it will wash'

When they arrived the tourist office door was ajar. 'Pull up the CCTV Yan'.

Ianto turned on the innocent looking television set that was normally used to show commercials of outings in Cardiff and boat tours that were available to the public, but when Ianto turned the TV on and typed in a 3 digit code showed the hub, Jack screamed. 'Jack what's up?'

'Clowns, I hate clowns'

'OK, I'll go down sort it out, don't worry I'll get rid of the clowns' Ianto said rubbing Jack's back, to reassure.

'Sure? They're evil Ianto, Clowns are evil'

'Yes, Sure' Ianto made perfectly clear as he opened the door and descended down the corridor to the hub.

Several minutes had passed and still no word from Ianto, Jack was getting worried, so fears aside he ran down to the hub, but stopped outside the hub's door and peered through the glass window, there was clowns everywhere, and was Ianto in the middle of all of them under a pile of rubble.

Jack burst in and ran through the crowd of clowns, being careful not to touch them, although he was sure one was Gwen, he had watched back the CCTV from just before 2am and seen Gwen entering the hub, the clown had exactly what she had on.

Ianto; coffee boy, lover and friend to all lay there motionless, only face and his upper torso wasn't covered with rubble. Jack collapsed and held him in his arms cradling Ianto's frozen body, Jack now knew that these creatures were malum fossor (Evil Clowns).

TBC ….


End file.
